I Don't Want To Lose You
by Kathrine
Summary: When Iori confesses his concerns about Takeru to Hikari, she's determined to figure out what's wrong. Can she help him in time, or will she face losing someone so important to her?


I Don't Want to Lose You  
Written by Kathrine  
Rated PG (for one swearword!)  


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters. Fin 

This fanfic takes place after the episode where Angemon digivolves into  
MagnaAngemon while fighting BlackWarGreymon, attempting to protect the  
destiny stone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'm worried about Takeru." Iori explained. "I thought I should talk to   
you, because you know him best, right?" 

Hikari nodded absently, studying the younger boy. "I suppose so...we've   
been best friends for years." She kept a calm, concerned face, but inwardly,   
fearful emotions raged. "Exactly what is it that worries you about him?" 

Iori looked down, swinging his legs while seated on the park bench. He   
glanced back up at the girl beside him. "Well...I can't seem to understand him.  
As soon as I think I get him, he changes on me." 

"But that's what people do, Iori." Hikari smiled. "I'm his best friend,   
and even I don't know everything about him." 

"I know, but...I mean..." Iori sighed. "It's just, he's so quick to change!  
He'll be angry one moment, then so nice and kind the next! And, I don't know, I   
guess I'm afraid that one day he'll just flip. And I can't really talk to   
him..." 

"But I can." Hikari smiled encouragingly at him, and Iori's spirits lifted.  
"I'll see what I can do to help. To tell you the truth, I've been a bit worried  
about him, too."

Iori let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Hikari. You don't know how much  
that means to me to hear you say that."

Hikari gave him a small hug. "Oh, I can take a guess." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Patamon watched his friend anxiously, flapping his ears/wings to keep aloft.  
"Hey, Takeru?" He called out. "Are you alright?"

The blond human sunk another basket and breathing heavily, he called back to   
Patamon, "I'm fine!"

Settling on a bleacher in the gymnasium, Patamon fretted, his big green eyes  
worried. "Well, you've been doing that for over an hour. Why don't you take a   
break? Maybe Hikari's home, you could call her."

Dribbling the basketball, Takeru viciously imagined it as BlackWarGreymon's   
head. 'There's got to be a way to defeat him, and the rest of the damn darkness!'  
He thought, ignoring Patamon in his single-minded concentration. 

"Hikari's not at home." Patamon looked at the door in grateful amazement,   
and Takeru stopped in mid dribble at Tailmon's voice.

Hikari smiled. "Hey, Takeru? Can we talk?"

Takeru looked at Hikari for a moment then began dribbling again. "I don't   
know, Hikari...I don't really feel like talking, much." He said quietly, keeping   
his eyes averted.

Tailmon motioned to Patamon, who quickly followed the cat-digimon out as   
Hikari walked further in. "That's just too bad." She said firmly, as the two   
digimon disappeared from sight. "Because I want to talk to you." Striding   
forward, she grabbed the ball from Takeru, who glanced at her in amazement.

"Hikari," He began, but she cut him off.

"You listen. Something's wrong, what is it?" Her cinnamon eyes   
softened, and Takeru quickly glanced away.

"Nothing's wrong." He muttered, but Hikari shook her head.

"We're worried about you, TK." She said softly. "I'm your best friend,   
right? I thought you said you cared about me."

"I do, but...!" 

"But nothing. Tell me what's wrong." Takeru looked into Hikari's stubborn   
and worried eyes, and sighed, looking down.

"I'm afraid." He said quietly. Hikari led him to sit down on the bleachers   
with her.

"About the Digi world? We all are." She replied, searchingly.

Takeru shook his head. "No...well, yes, but there's more. It's the   
darkness...what if we can't beat it? I can't lose to it...lose anyone to it...  
again..."

"This doesn't sound like you, Takeru. We will beat it. Where's your Hope?"  
Hikari asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"How? How do you know, 'Kari?" He wretched his arm away, turning to face the   
wall.

"Takeru...what did you mean by before?" She questioned instead, a little hurt  
by his sudden outburst.

"I lost Angemon to it once...before you even came to the Digi world..." Tears   
welled up in his blue eyes, and he choked back a sob. "Against Devimon. And...I   
almost lost you...to that Dark Ocean world. I don't want to lose someone I love!   
I..."

Hikari wrapped her arms around him, hugging his back tightly. "Neither do I,  
TK. I don't want to lose you."

Takeru stiffened, and he slowly turned around. "'Kari..." He whispered.

"I love you." She said simply, her eyes shining with tears and worry. "And I   
don't want to lose you. Ever."

"I-I...I love you too." Takeru brushed a strand of chestnut hair out of her face,   
and slowly smiled through his tear-stained face. Cupping her chin in his hand, he   
leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "And you won't lose me, 'cause I'll  
never leave your side. I will protect you, until the day I die."

Hikari smiled, a soft blush fading from her cheeks. "As I will." She replied,   
raising her arms to wrap around his neck, as his encircled her waist. She leaned up  
to capture his lips once more.

The basketball lay forgotten on the floor at the two young lovers' feet.

So, what did you think? Please review!!! 


End file.
